


Day 17 of Write Every Day in November (The Summer We Met)

by twerdgirl



Series: Write Every Day in November 2016 [17]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerdgirl/pseuds/twerdgirl
Summary: Raphael is about to met the girl of his dreams, and she's only here for the summer.





	

  
The Summer before Raphael's senior year seemed to last forever and at the same time only a few seconds. Meeting Mona Lisa had changed his life in a way he could never imagine. She got his humor, she was athletic like he was, and she didn't seem to care that he wasn't very open about his emotions. She was his everything and having to say good bye was awful.  
  
It started at at martial arts tournament. Raph and his brothers had entered and all had come out first in at least two matches. The four brothers, Father, and friends had decided to stay and watch the women's event. That was were Raph first saw her and were he fell in love. She'd been amazing and was the winner in all her matches.   
  
The family went to get food and after literally bumping into her they started talking. She told him she was going to be in New York for a whole summer and he took the opportunity to offer to show her around. They traded emails and numbers before saying good bye.  
  
The next day they met up and went around the city. They did this almost every day for the whole summer. No matter how much time they spent together it never felt enough. Still they did their best not to dwell on things as the end of summer began to loom over them.  
  
Soon though, no matter how badly they wanted the summer to never end it did. The two said good bye and promised to keep in touch. Amazingly they were still talking and still missing each other almost four months later. Neither had any idea what would happen in the future, but neither would ever forget the summer they met.  
  
  



End file.
